The Oblivion Crisis
by alessia123
Summary: The sky was red. Smoke and fire were everywhere. Dead bodies littered the stone ground. Demons ran wildly killing every human in sight. But he had to protect Martin. Looking at all this, one word came to Percy's mind. Hell
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all readers! Don't worry, im still continuing Clarity my other story. Check it out, and if you like it, review. FLAMES ARE WELCOMED. I will accept them. Just review on this story. I don't care if it is good or bad. Um, this is a crossover, never done one of these but um this is called The Oblivion Crisis an Elder scrolls crossover. The game is really good. I may make a Skyrim one but...I don't know. School just stared and already bitches are getting on my nerves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. Those belong to Rick Riordan. I don't own Oblivion, that belongs to Bethesda. I also don't own any name brand products.**

* * *

**THE OBLIVION CRISIS**

**PART I: THE ASSASINATION**

* * *

Percy couldn't remember anything. Only bits and pieces. A girl name Annabeth, with curly blond hair and grey eyes. They were...they were on a date, maybe. At a place called McDonalds. Then a portal opened up. A blue one. Percy couldn't remember anything pass that. He was dressed in what he would describe as rags. A grey shirt, thin material, with these brown capris, that had dirt on them. Sandals that didn't go well. And for the accessories, iron hand cuffs. They were thick, so no chance of escaping. Percy realized he was in jail. A table was to his left and a window behind him. He could see the bars of the cell, trapping him. Percy was confused. Why was he in jail? He didn't do anything bad? Did he? He didn't even remember anything. He walked up to the bars.

"Pale skin, snotty expression. You're a Breton!" said a man who was across from his cell. He had blue skin which Percy found weird. He didn't know what a Breton was.

"The masters of magicka right?" the blue dude went on. "Hmph. Nothing but a bunch of stuck-up snobs with cheap parlor tricks." Okay Percy was angry. He wasn't a stuck up snob. He also wasn't a master of magic. He tried to remember something about magic. People who were masters of magic...it wasn't there. He knew it had something to do from where he came from.

The blue dude had on the same clothes as him, worn down rags.

"Go ahead, try your magicka in here. Lets see you make those bars disappear. No? What's the matter? Not so powerful now, are you Breton?"

The blue dude was really pushing it.

_Fuck him, _Percy thought.

"You're not leaving this prison 'til they throw your body in the lake. Oh that's right. You're going to die in here Breton! You're going to die!" he taunted. Then Percy started to hear footsteps.

"Hey. You hear that? The guards are coming. For you. He he he he he." the dude laughed.

Percy started to fear panic in his chest. He didn't want to die and have his body thrown in a lake. He wanted to find out where he came from and why was he in here.

"Baurus! Lock that door behind us!" said somebody, a female.

"Yessir." Baurus replied.

"My sons...they're dead, aren't they?" This voice was an older man's.

"We don't know that Sire. The messenger only said they were attacked." the female said. He could see them coming down the stairs.

"No they're dead. I know it?" said the older man.

A guard appeared at Percy's cell. He wore grey armor, but a helmet covered his face.

"My job right now is to get you to safety." the woman said.

They were all in front of his cell. Three guards who wore grey amour with a golden collar and golden bars going down the chest. Around their waist, were navy blue cloths with print on them. Navy blue pants with grey steel knee guards and grey steel boots with gold and navy blue trim. Their faces were covered up with helmets. But he could tell one was a white woman, and the others was an African American man and a white man.

Then there was the old man. He had white shoulder length hair with dull blue eyes. He also had very pale skin. He wore fine rich robes that looked expensive.

"What's this prisoner doing here? This cell's suppose to be off limits." the women said. Percy wondered why would a cell be off limits.

"Usual mixup with the Watch, I..." The man in all grey amour trailed off.

"Never mind," the women said. "Get that gate open."

"Stand back Prisoner. We wont hesitate to kill you if you get in our way." Percy thought that he should probably do what they say. He didn't want his body to end up in a lake.

"You! Prisoner! Stand aside. Over by the window. Stay out of the way and you wont get hurt." a man said.

_Ok, calm the hell down._

Percy backed up to the window that was behind him and the guards got the gate open.

"No sign of pursuit, sir." the man said to the women. Meanwhile the other guy in armor walked up to Percy and said, "Stay put prisoner." He was about to say that he had a name but something told his not to get all smart ass on these guards. He could see their Katanas, sharp Japanese swords.

"Good." the women said. "Lets go. We're not out of this yet." They all came in but the old man stopped in his tracks when he saw Percy. Percy wondered if he did anything wrong.

"You...I've seen you..." the old man said. Percy was pretty sure the old man was lying. He had never seen _him_ before. The elder walked up to him and Percy gasped. Around his neck was the most beautiful piece of jewelry he had never seen. It was a huge red diamond with a gold lining around it. On that gold trim, was eight different color jewels that circled the red diamond. The thing looked like it weighed a ton.

"Let me see your face..." the rich man said. The man examined his face and Percy started to feel uncomfortable.

"You are the one from my dreams... Then the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength." he said.

So many questions were buzzing around in his skull. But he decided to ask a simple one.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Assassins attacked my sons, and I'm next." Percy started to feel uneasy. "My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell." Percy almost jumped for joy, but he kept his composure calm. There was a chance they might not let him come. Or they might kill him. Or that he may die in his own stupid way. But there was also a chance for freedom...

Percy still had more questions.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am your emperor, Uriel Septim. By the grace of the gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler." Percy was confused. He had no idea what was Tamriel, but it sounded like a country, the way Mr. Emperor said it. And he was sure he didn't have a emperor.

"You are a citizen of Tamriel, and you, too, shall serve her in your own way." Well that really cleared things up.

"Why am I in jail?" he asked

"Perhaps the gods have placed you here so that we may meet. As for what you have done... it does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for." It sounded like Uriel just told a bit of his fate, his future. So maybe he wont die in here at all. "What should I do?" he asked. The next line shocked him. He wondered if this guy could tell the future.

"You will find your own path. Take care... there will be blood and death before the end."

"Please, sire, we must keep moving." the women said. The women pressed a stone and the wall beside it crumpled, revealing a path that led somewhere. Clever...

"Better not close this one. There's no way to open it from the other side." she said as she walked down the dirt path.

"Looks like this is your lucky day. Just stay out of our way."

Percy followed them down the dirt trail where they came into this white stone hallway that led to stairs that went down. Percy felt something wrong. They came into an opening. All he herd was "Close up left. Protect the emperor!" Then all Hades broke loose. Percy blinked and put a hand to his head. Hades...where had that come from? He almost got to something, something important. But he didn't have time to think about it. Guys with dark grey and red amour came out and started attacking. He stood by Uriel and watched helplessly as the women was stricken down. He would have helped but he didn't know how. He had no weapon.

The Blades took care of it though, shouting in defiance. A blade walked to Uriel.

"Are you alright sire? We're clear, for now."

Uriel asked a question.

"She's dead." the Blade said. "I'm sorry sire, but we have to keep moving." As they moved Percy saw something, a katana. He could probably use it to protect himself. He picked up the Katana.

"How could they be waiting for us here?" A blade said.

"Don't know. But it's too late to go back now."

"Don't worry sire. We'll get you out of here. They wont be the first to underestimate the Blades."

One Blade opened a gate. " I'll take point from here. Lets go."

"Don't try to follow us prisoner." one Blades said, as if reading his mind. He wandered what he was suppose to do. He wasn't going back and he knew he wasn't going forward. Then the wall crumbled and two rats the size of dogs charged him.

Holy...

He did the only thing that came naturally. He swung the sword. It took two hits for him to kill one rat. They kept biting him, which was really disgusting. And it hurt. It took three swipes to take the other rat out. He was now in a room that was made of dirt, like a cave. He saw a chest to his right. After looking through it he found lock picks, about five of them, a rusty iron dagger, a leather cuirasses, with leather greaves. He didn't see any boots. The armor would be helpful because all he wore was rags. He quickly slipped it on. He wasn't planning on robing anyone but the lock picks may be useful. Also the dagger, although Percy would prefer a rusty iron sword. he grabbed all the supplies and continued searching. He found a whole skeleton with bow and arrows. He was not go at archery. Something told Percy that archery was not going to be good for him. But he picked up the bow anyway.

After fighting another rat, he came to this wooden door with a dead...something by it. It had greenish grey skin and wore nothing but a loincloth and gladiator sandals. The creature was lying face down so he couldn't see it's face but Percy guessed that it was kind of horrible. Well, at least he knew what was waiting on the other side of the door. He looked through the creatures body and found a bottle of something that he kept and a key. He took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

He came into another cave where he met other rats. He took care of them though. The katana was a trusty sword. But it still didn't feel right. As if his hand was suppose to be gripping another blade. He found another chest with a short steel sword and some other bow and arrows. He decided to ditch the dagger and trade it for the short steel sword. He picked up the arrows and found another bottle full of something at the bottom. He decided to take it.

After walking down a hallway he ran into three rats. But they ran past him which Percy thought was a little weird. Then he saw the thing that they were running from. A zombie. He could see the bones sticking out of the grey rotten flesh. It's mouth was open. showing bloody gums and a few brown teeth. What was worse was the smell. If Percy had eaten anything, he would have probably thrown it back up. First thing first: Take care of the zombie. After getting a few slashes to the ribs, Percy took care of the annoying zombie. Unfortunately the rats hadn't gone to far. Percy took care of them. After going through a bunch of rats later and picking up some more lock picks, liquid stuff, and even some food, (a apple, cheese and bread) he came to a door that had chain skulls hanging down from the ceiling. Probably a security thing. Percy bumps into one of those and it rattles, alerting whatever thing that is behind that door. Percy wasn't sure how he knew that.

He saw one of those creatures. They were hideous. Percy crouched so the thing wouldn't see him. He wasn't very sneaky, but it seemed to work. But when Percy got up he must have made a sound. The result, was a battle. The creature wasn't hard to kill, but it had an odd way of fighting. Jumping up whenever it swung its axe at him. Percy ran into a lot of these creatures. Percy had led one into a trap: a log with a bunch of spikes sticking out of it, and killed two others by rolling logs on them. Both were a instant kill. The hardest creature was the one with the staff. He would zap Percy which really hurt. His armor was okay, but not his health. The big one wore a purple cape so it looked like some sort of twisted wizard. Percy also found valuables, a ruby, some gold pieces that looked like half dollars. After killing the wizard he ran down this passage way into a white room.

There were the two blades having a conversation and Uriel Septim behind them. Then the assassins in red and grey came down.

"Protect the emperor!" they cried. After taking down the dudes, the Blades turned on him.

"Dammit its that prisoner again! Killer him, he might be working with the assassins." one said.

Before Percy could protest or run, the emperor raised a hand. "No. He is not one of them. He can help us. He must help us." Uriel turned towards him.

"They can not understand why I trust you. They've not seen what I've seen. How can I explain?" Percy was about to say, "By not speaking in riddles" when He asked him a question. "Listen. You know the Nine? How They guide our fates with an invisible hand? Percy didn't know what he was talking about but the words left Percy's mouth.

"The Nine guide and protect us."

"I've served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and every one a sign. I know these stars well, and I wonder... which sign marked your birth?"

Like last time his mouth spoke on its own, his brain not having a clue. "The Warrior." he said. The emperor frowned. "The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come." Percy was astonished. "What about me?" he asked. "Your stars are not mine. Today the Warrior shall light your way on the paths of glory." "Can you see my fate?" Percy wondered. "My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death." A jolt went up Percy's spine. Doors of Death? He herd that before.

"But in your face, I behold the sun's companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. Which such hope, and with promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied."

"Aren't you afraid to die?" he asked. "No trophies of my triumph preceded me. But I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this I am blessed to see the hour of my death...to face my apportioned fate, then fall."

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I go to my grave," was his answer. "A tongue shriller than all music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while. Then we must part." One blade turned on him.

"You may as well make yourself useful. Here, carry this torch and stick close." Percy asked him about the blades. "We're the emperor's bodyguards. Our job is to get him out if situations like this. Although I admit, things are not going according to plan." There was no more talk. Percy followed them without a word. He was thinking about the emperor's words. They attacked assassins. Assassins attacked them. They passed through a door. No assassin were in sight. "I don't like this." one Blade said. "Let me take a look." The blade walked down then gave us the all clear sign. They came to a gate.

"Dammit! The gate is barred from the other side. A trap!" the Blade said.

"What about that side passage back there?" One suggested. "Worth a try. Lets go!" It turned out to be a dead end.

"Its a dead end. What's your call sir?"

"I don't know. I don't see any great options here."

"They're behind us!" one called out. "Wait here Sire." "Wait here with the emperor. Guard him with your life." they said to Percy. The Blades ran off to take care of the problem. The emperor turned towards him. "I can not go no further. You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants. He must not have the Amulet of Kings." Uriel took off the necklace and handed it to him. Percy was shocked but he stuffed it in his pocket. "Take the amulet. Give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son. Find him, and close shut the jaws of Oblivion. The next was a blur. A assassin came out of no where and struck Uriel. He fell to the floor dead. A scream ripped through Percy. The assassin turned on him and Percy knew he was going to die.

"Stranger," the assassin said. "You chose a bad day to take up with the cause of the Septims."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Just put a new story up. Its called The Killer. Check it out- its about a killer at Camp Half Blood. You can guess who it is but only one person knows...and that's me. Because I am the author. I am thinking of redoing my story Clarity. Tell me if I should by reviewing. You can say, "Hey this chapter was good." or "Hey this chapter sucked. What, were you writing this while taking a dump on the toilet?! Did your shit give you inspiration?!" or you can write" Yep. Rewrite your story Clarity. To confusing." Flames are welcomed. I just gave you an example of a flame. But be sure to check out other stories and especially this one. I love the game Oblivion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. That belongs to Rick Riordan. I also do not own TES. That belongs to Bethesda. I don't own any name brand products that may be mentioned and I don't feel like giving examples.**

* * *

The dark skinned Blade saved Percy. He rushed in and cut the assassin down. Then he bent down next to Uriel's lifeless body.

"No...Talos save us..."

The blade turned on him. "We've failed." he said with a pained, devastated expression. "I've failed...the Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor, and now he and all his heirs are dead." Then his expression became panicked. "The Amulet, where's the Amulet of Kings? It wasn't on the Emperor's body."

"The Emperor gave it to me." His expression relaxed. "Strange. He saw something in you. Trusted you. They say it's the Dragon Blood, that flows through the veins of every Septim. They see more than lesser man. The Amulet of Kings is a sacred symbol of the Empire. Most people think of the Red Dragon Crown, but that's just jewelry. The Amulet has power. Only a true heir of the Blood can wear it, they say. He must have given it to you for a reason. Did he say why?" he questioned.

"I must take it to Jauffre." he said.

"Jauffre? He said that? Why?"

"There is another heir."

"Nothing I ever herd about but Jauffre would be the one to know. He's the Grandmaster of my Order. Although you may not think so to meet him. He lives quietly as a monk at Weynon Priory, near the city of Chorrol."

"How do I get there?"

"First you need to get out of here. Through that door must be the entrance to the sewers, past the locked gate. That's where we were heading. It's a secret way out of the Imperial City. Or it was suppose to be secret. Here. You'll need this key for the last door, into the sewers." He handed Percy a key. It was shaped like the keys they would have in the old times. Percy still had more questions.

"The sewers?" It may sound girly, but he did not want to venture into...sewers. He would rather fight huge rats and green/grey skin creatures.

"There are rats and goblins down there." Oh great so now he had both. "But from what I've seen of you, I'm guessing you are an experienced Scout. Am I right?"

Again his mouth spoke on his own.

"Actually, Battle Mage."

"Really? I would have never guessed. Still I don't think you'll have any trouble with rats and goblins."

"After the sewers, then what?"

"You must get the Amulet to Jauffre. Take no chances, but proceed to Weynon Priory immediately. Got it?"

"Yes. I understand."

"Good. The Emperor's trust was well placed."

"What about you? What will you do?"

"I'll stay here and guard the Emperor's body, and make sure no one follows you. You better get moving. May Talos guide you. By the way thank you for recovering Captain's Renault's sword. I'll see that it is given a place of honor in the halls of the Blades."

The sewers stunk. What stunk more was that Blade dude took his awesome sword that killed goblins and rats faster. Now he was using that short, steel sword. Percy went down the steps. There were stones walls covered with green slime and moss. He killed a rat by this bridge, that was over the sewer water. He kept running into Rats and goblins. As he kept walking he passed through gates and even this over pass. The sewer seemed long. He also found more food that could be useful, even though he found it in a barrel. A cheese wheel and some stale bread. The cheese was moldy.

He had to stop at this metal door that was sealed, probably activating by pulling a lever. He stood their examining the door when his blood sprayed on the wall in front of him.

Two goblins had snuck up on him that quick. They kept swiping at him and he got a few gashes in the arms spraying more blood on the walls. Percy's vision went red. The stupid short steel sword was doing nothing! But it was all he had. The goblins had shields, which was an advantage. They were quick too. Percy would strike fast, and just as faster, they would put up their shields, causing him to stagger. Finally he got one down. The other one glared at him through the eyeholes of his helmets. With a cry, Percy charged him and three strikes later, the goblin was down. The goblins only had lock picks, which Percy took, rat meat, which Percy left, a silver nugget, which Percy happily took and some garlic. He thought about taking the shield but it was just worn leather, that had plenty of dents and marks from Percy's sword.

As it turns out, he didn't have to get the metal door open. At the other end was a round tunnel, blocked by bars, but he could see daylight on the other end. The bars were not locked. After crawling to the other end he came to another set of bars, but he got through them too. He came out of the sewer, to this dock. Sand was at his feet and in front of him was a short pier with a rowboat next to it. Across the water, was forest but Percy also saw white stone ruins. He didn't want to explore it now. He needed to get to a city, so he could wash up, get some food, find a doctor for all his injuries. All of a sudden, something stirred in Percy. He walked over to the pier.

He looked at his reflection in the water. Shaggy black hair, sea green eyes. Then he put the tip of his index finger in the water. Fresh water. No salt. He wasn't sure how he knew that. Another thing: he felt refreshed. Some of the pain in his body went away. He took a deep breath and dived into the lake. Instantly his body surged with power. He began to feel his wounds close. He saw everything sharper. He could see the rocks at the bottom of the lake. Even some fish that were red and blue. All his pain was gone.

When he got out, he instantly dried.

"Whoa." Percy said. Another thing too: he was breathing underwater. It didn't make any since to Percy but he knew that these abilities would come in handy later. There was something in the distance that Percy didn't notice before. A city maybe, shaped like a huge stoned circle. In the middle of that white stoned circle, was a tall, skinny, white stoned building. It was really tall. It may be a city, but the only way he could find out was going there.

On the way there, he met a girl. The girl almost gave him a heart attack. She was absolutely beautiful with brown hair, cut a little short. That's not why he almost had a heart attack. She was walking on water! It was the most bizarre thing he had ever seen. The girl wasn't dressed in anything fancy. Just a blue robe. As he got closer, he could tell that she had her eyes closed and was chanting under her breath. She took a few more steps, then all of a sudden, she sunk. She came out of the water soaking wet and sputtering.

"Damn alteration!" she screamed. Percy cleared his throat. "Excuse me but-" he didn't get to finish his sentences. As soon as he said the first word, the girl's eyes shot open and she hopped out of the water and reached for a dagger that he had not noticed before. It was a bronze metal, and it looked so familiar but so did the girl. Really familiar. Her eyes changed colors, pink, green, brown, black.

"Who are you? Are you a bandit?" she asked, panicked.

He pointed a finger at her and said, "I know you."

The girl looked confused. "Do you now? I have never met you. New to Cyrodiil or maybe just this part?"

"I'm new here. And I am sure I have seen you before." All of a sudden, a name clicked.

"Piper McLean." he said

The girls eyes looked panicked.

"How do you know my name? Are you sent here to kill me? Are you from the Dark Brotherhood?"

Percy didn't know what the Dark Brotherhood was, but the girl looked liked she was about to attack.

"No! I'm not here to kill you. I... I've just seen you before. You are from my past. Look, I'm new here and..." he trailed off.

The girl's eyes softened.

"I have lived here since I was born. Grew up in The Imperial City, which is just right there." she pointed to the dome shaped city with the tall tower.

"I still live there. I could bring you to my place, and maybe show you around. You could use some new shoes, and maybe some armor." she looked at his sword with distaste. "Well that wont hurt the bandits and goblins that live around here. Husband told me not to go out by myself without some real metal. Said he wish he could go with me but he's busy guarding the Palace, a huge responsibility. We could get you another sword. How much gold do you got?"

He counted his gold and said "105." It sounded like a lot to him but the girl, Piper, said "Dear Arkay, that wont be enough! Especially if you want to eat. No, I'll give you some of mine."

He was so shocked, all he could do was gape at her. "You would do that for me?" Piper smiled. "I usually give to the needy. Plus, you can get hurt by not having the right supplies. My husband guards the Palace, even sometimes have small conversations with Chancellor Ocato, so he usually makes more than most guards who guard, for instance, the Water Front. He said I can take how ever much I want, but I'm not too greedy. A guards salary isn't that much compared to some jobs. That's why I am trying to get into the Arcane University."

"What's that?"

"It's a college were students who are interested in learning magic go. Sometimes people go to improve their magic. Whatever the case, it gets you noticed. You have to have all recommendations from all the Mage's guilds. They are in every city. But I don't have the funds to travel to every city in Cyrodiil." she shook her head. "I guess maybe, that I'm trying to show them that I'm good enough to get in without having to do all that other stuff."

Percy smiled. "I'm sure you will get in."

"Well, you just saw how great my alteration practice went. I'm mostly good at illusion, charming people, although my dad said I have the natural charming voice. It's true, I can talk myself out of anything. Most people think I'm a witch. 'A witch turning into a hagraven' they say. But I have learned to ignore the bad talk. Now come on and lets go to the Imperial City."

The Imperial City was big. Six districts, Piper told him. Right now they were in the Market district. People walked around, talking.

"Have you bet on any matches in the Arena lately?" a man asked a women.

"I do nothing of the sort." she replied. That ended the conversation.

All the people were dressed in old clothes, something he did not like. This wasn't right.

Beggars also lined the street. They were dressed in old rags.

"Can ye spare a coin?" one beggar man asked him. He didn't have much money but Piper nodded.

"Here you go." Percy said as he pressed two gold coins in the beggars hands.

"Blessings of Akatosh upon ye."

That was maybe the third time he herd that name.

"Who is Akatosh?" he asked Piper. Piper's eyes widen.

"You don't know who Akatosh is?"

"Nope. What? A famous warrior?"

"Nope. Your folks must not be that religious. Well Akatosh is the dragon god of time, though he can also be human. He has a lot of names, but mostly Akatosh. He is chief of the gods. And the gods are Arkay, Julianos, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Zenithar, Stendarr, Talos, and Akatosh. All together, they are called the Nine Divines. Or sometimes, The Eight and One."

"Why that?"

"Because Talos wasn't originally a god. He started off as Tiber Septim." A jolt went down Percy's spine. "He was dragonborn, but some people don't believe it. When he was a god, he became the god of war. Arkay is the god of death, funeral rites, burials, all that dead stuff and also the god of seasons. Julianos is the god of Wisdom and logic. Mara is the goddess of love and Dibella is the goddess of beauty, women, and art. Kynareth is the goddess of nature, the sky, and the elements. Sometimes she is known to be the goddess of the heavens. Zenithar is the god of work and commerce. But I herd he was also the god of the forge. That's his symbol. Stendarr is the god of Mercy. There are also Daedric Princes but I don't know much about them. Father told me they were evil beings that live on the planes of Oblivion. To him, all I needed to know was the Divines. Go to Temple of The One and pray. He always said that the Nine would bless me. I guess they did."

They stopped by this store called A Fighting Chance. Piper paid for a new sword that cost 65 gold pieces. It was a long sword, not to long, and the metal was steel.

"That long sword will be better. If you be good, I can by you a magic one." Piper said with a wink. She also paid for some new armor. "Not to heavy." he said. Piper got him the right stuff, some better leather armor. This time, he had the whole set. It didn't cost much. They also sold things. He sold his bow and arrows, that ruby, that silver nugget. The food man only took his stale bread, rotten apples, and moldy cheese for two Septims, as they were called. He paid for his own food, which was wine, fresh bread, grapes, and sweet roll.

"This can start off as a snack." Piper said.

"But I'm 17. I cant drink."

"Yes you can." she said. The wine was called Tamika something or other.

"Best wine there is." Piper told him.

His soup was just stuff put into a bowl. Vegetables, beans, and some good looking meat.

"Venison Stew." Piper told him.

The bread was fresh and warm and buttery. The sweet roll was amazing. He liked the stew a lot and the wine was amazing. He took a whole swig of it. Piper laughed.

"Yep, I remember trying Tamika's wine for the first time. Careful. Don't want to drag you through the city drunk."

When they were done eating Piper told him about potions.

"I see you already have some healing potions with you. Good. You will need them, especially if you are an adventurer. I will give you some more.

A beggar came up to him. In his pocket, the Amulet of Kings got heavier.

"'Cuse me sir, but uh may I have some medicine." The man didn't look old or sick. He looked about 26 or older. Very young. Percy wondered what this man did to end up homeless. The man had black unruly hair with golden eyes. They looked intelligent, and fully aware. His ears were slightly pointed.

"You don't look sick." he told the man.

"Oh, but I am. My barriers are weakening. Soon, I will have a long rest. My name is Hanton." Hanton said it like it was the most spectacular thing. "And I need some medicine, because my blood falls weak."

"Some kind of blood disease?" He asked. Hanton grinned and Percy gasped. Four of his teeth, the two by the incisors, were long and pointed.

"Oh don't be afraid." The man said. "They have been like that since forever. And no, no blood disease. But my blood fails." Then his voice changed.

_"I hate him." _he muttered. _"Percy, I have taken a risk by bringing you here. Soon you will regain your memories through the journey, but first, I need to know something."_

_"How do you know my name. I didn't tell you. What do you mean 'bringing me here'? You took my memories?"_ Percy replied in the same tongue. Then he blinked.

"Whoa." he said.

Hanton nodded but a worried look was on his face. He looked at Percy dangerously, like he might be carrying explosives. "You need to ask around about Lorkhan. Some people will tell you about him. I must go, but you will be seeing me again. Maybe not in beggar mode." Then Hanton changed. His hair became a dark red, but it lit up in the sun. His skin was more golden than pale, and his eyes. They were beautiful. They were purple with flexes of pink in them. Around the pupil, danced a circle of flame.

"Who are you talking to Percy?" Piper asked. He remembered that she had gone off somewhere. He looked back at Hanton. Hanton just shrugged. Then he started to walk away. Before he got further, he called over his shoulder, "I would get that Amulet to Jauffre right away." Then Hanton disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Wherever you are. Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar? LOL. Ke$ha rocks! And so does MILEY CYRUS! I LOVE HER! STOP HATING ON HER, SHE CAN TWERK ON ROBIN THICKE IS SHE WANTS TO! SHE IS JUST GROWING UP, SHE IS NOT HANNAH MONTANA ANYMORE SO GET OVER IT. SHE CAN SING "WE CANT STOP" IF SHE WANTS TOO! STOP SAYING SHE IS SLUTTY BECAUSE SHE IS GROWN AND SHE CAN DO WHATVER SHE WANTS! I BET IF KE$HA OR RIHANNA OR CHER LYOD SUNG "WE CANT STOP" YALL WOULD BE LOVING THE SONG! BUT NO... MILEY CYRUS SUNG IT AND YALL HATE IT! FUCK YOU BECAUSE MILEY CYRUS ROCKS AND YOU SUCK. GO SUCK A DICK!**

**Sorry for my rant but it is true. People are judging her and calling her slutty for no reason. She can do whatever she wants because she is grown! Now (takes deep breath) on with the story.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO. That belongs to Uncle Rick. I also don't own TES. That belongs to Bethesda. I also don't own those lyrics up there. That belongs to Ke$ha. I also don't own any name brand stuff that may be mentioned.**

* * *

Percy sighed. He was here. Weynon Priory. The trip had taken him to Chorrol just like Baurus said. Piper had helped him out a lot and he intended to pay her back. She took him to her home, bath him, provided him some of her husband's old clothes, which were just miner's clothes, and tall black boots.

"Your husband use to be a miner?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just for a while, but he knew his heart belonged to the Legion." Piper said. He got to meet the guy. He was dressed in white and golden imperial armor, much classier than the old grey imperial outfits. He told Jason, Piper's husband, that. "Yeah but a lot of people think we are much asseir than the regular imperial guards. I doesn't matter, Imperial solders are all asses. I try to be nice and less arrogant. I can really hate my co-workers." Jason was really nice and defiantly not arrogant. He gave him some extra gold, to pay for a inn room in Chorrol. Percy didn't spend it, because he knew he would have to make that money stretch. Instead he slept outside, behind a chapel, Stendarr's chapel, next to a beggar. Maybe Stendarr would have Mercy on him and make sure the beggar didn't steal his stuff. He wore Jason's mine clothes. He was sure he knew Jason from somewhere, just like he knew Piper, but Jason said he had never seen him.

For breakfast he ate black berries, warm bread, an apple, some leaves that tasted like mint, but they were cold. So cold, he almost spit them out. He also had a bottle of ale. It was pretty good. The people of Chorrol were nice, not so snotty like some people who live at The Imperial City. The roads were grey stone, and so were some of the buildings. The guards were mostly nice, but they didn't talk about anything, just the murder of Uriel Septim, which Percy wondered how they found out. Maybe those assassins had something to do with it. In the middle of the town, was an oak tree, with benches around it. People talked. He saw more blue skinned humans. He even saw green skinned people that seemed really brutal, but the one he talked to was nice. He even saw a yellow skinned person. Said he was a hunter and a mountain man. Percy was really freaked out when he saw tall cats walking like humans, and tall lizards walking like humans. Talking in complete sentences like humans.

Weynon Priory was pretty. It was about twelve in the afternoon. The sun shone through the trees. He was standing on the stone road, looking at the place. The building in the middle was made out of grey stones, with a dark wooden roof. It was about two stories. The house on the building's right was just a small house with a straw roof. The building on the middle building's left was a chapel. In the middle of it all was a well. Percy decided to start with the middle.

After going through the guy in the black robe, Percy found Jauffre. He was different from what Percy had imagine, sitting at a desk, reading, with a monk robe on and not enough hair. He didn't seem that old but he spoke with intelligence.

"Hello. I'm brother Jauffre. Can I help you?" Jauffre asked.

"The Emperor sent me to find you." Percy said, straight to the point.

"Emperor Uriel?" Jauffre questioned. "Do you know something about his death?"

"I was there when he died." he said not saying his words carefully.

"You better explain your self. Now." Jauffre said, his voice stern. Percy figured that if he didn't explain himself now, that this guy would slash him in half with that two-handed katana on his back. Percy gulped.

"He gave me the Amulet of Kings." he told Jauffre.

Jauffre's face became shocked. "You brought me the Amulet of Kings? This cannot be. Let me see it."

Percy pulled the red diamond from his pocket. Jauffre took it carefully like it was the most dangerous thing, and studied it.

"By the Nine! This _is _the Amulet of Kings!" Jauffre looked at him. "Who are you? How did you get this? What do you know of the Emperor's death?" He threw the questions at him like bullets but he told him the Emperor's last words. He found it amazing that he still remembered them.

"As unlikely as your story sounds I believe you." Jauffre said. Percy was relived. The story was crazy but at least Jauffre believed him.

"Only a strange destiny of Uriel Septim could have brought you to me carrying the Amulet of Kings."

"Who is the Prince of Destruction?" Percy asked.

"The Prince of Destruction as he referred to is none other than Mehrunes Dagon, one of the lords of the demonic world of Oblivion. The Emperor's words-"Close shut the jaws of Oblivion"- certainly suggest that he perceived some threat from Oblivion. But all scholars agree that the mortal world is protected from the daedra of Oblivion by magical barriers."

"How can Oblivion threaten us then?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." Jauffre admitted. "Only the Emperors truly understand the meaning behind the rituals of coronation. The Amulet of Kings is ancient. Saint Alessia herself received it from the gods." Something in Percy's mind clicked.

"You mean the Olympian gods?" he asked not sure how he knew of Olympian gods. It was important, something about his life. But as soon as he asked the question the memory evaporated. He was so mad that he felt like punching a wall. He wanted to remember, so badly.

Jauffre's face was confused. "No. I mean the Nine. Anyway the Amulet is a holy relic of great power. When an emperor is crowned, he uses the Amulet to light the Dragonfires at the Temple of the One in the Imperial City." He membered Piper saying something about the Temple of the One.

"With the Emperor dead and no new heir crowned, the Dragonfires in the Temple will be dark, for the first time in centuries. It may be that the Dragonfires protected us from a threat that only the Emperor was aware of."

"The Emperor asked me to find his son."

"I am one of the few who know of his existence. Many years ago, I served as Captain of Uriel's bodyguards, The Blades. One night Uriel called me into his private chambers. A baby boy lay sleeping in a basket. Uriel told me to deliver him somewhere safe. He never told me anything else about the baby. But I knew that it was his son. From time he would ask about the baby's progress. Now, it seems that this illegitimate son is the heir to the Septim Throne. If he yet lives."

"Where can I find Uriel's son?"

"His name is Martin. He serves Akatosh in the chapel in the city of Kvatch, south of here. You must go to Kvatch and find him at once. If the enemy is aware of his existence, as seems likely, he is in terrible danger. And please, let me know if there's anything you need. My resources are limited but I will help in anyway I can."

Percy arrived at Kvatch at night. It seemed so easy. Get the heir, bring him to Jauffre, then they will travel to the Imperial City and light the Dragonfires. What could go wrong?

He knew that he was getting over confident. Martin may be already dead. But he had to have hope.

He was also relived that Martin had such a casual name. Unlike Uriel, or Jauffre. Even Hanton, the beggar that made him get the Amulet to Jauffree.

He was also wondering if any citizens knew. They probably thought that the crowning of the Emperor was no big deal. They probably didn't know that the crowning of the Emperor saved the world from Oblivion.

But know there was no crowning or lighting of the Dragonfires. And that may give a chance for Oblivion to come to Earth...

He shook his head. That would _not _happen. He would just have to get Martin to the Imperial City. Fast.

He was following the road, newly equipped in armor that Jauffre gave him.

He arrived at this campsite where about eight people were staying. They all had grief stricken faces. But this yellow skinned person, what were they called? Altmer? An Altmer ran up to him, panicked.

"Come on! Run while there's still time! The guard still holds the road, but it's only a matter of time before they're over whelmed!"

"Run? From what?"

"Gods' blood, you don't know, do you? Daedra overran Kvatch last night! There were glowing portals outside the walls! Gates to Oblivion itself! There was a huge creature...something out of a nightmare...came right over the walls...blasting fire. They swarmed around it...killing..."

"The whole city cant be destroyed." Percy said, trying to hang on to one strand of hope. But hope had disappeared as soon as this Altmer started talking.

"Go and see for yourself! Kvatch is a smoking ruin!" The Altmer grabbed him by his shoulders and started shaking him. "We're all that's left, do you understand me?! Everyone else is dead!" Percy screamed, pretty freaked out but the Altmer dropped him and started breathing heavily.

"H-How did you escape?" Percy asked.

"It was...Savlian Matius...some other guards...helped some of us escape...they cut their way, right through the city gates. Savlian says they can hold the road. No...no, I don't believe him. Nothing can stop them. If you'd seen it, you'd know...I'm getting out of here before it's too late! They'll be here any minute. I'm telling you. Run while you can!" The Altmer took off, running and Percy never saw him again.

The campsites were dull. So where the people. They kept talking about how everything was destroyed... and how something was hiding in the basement. Percy didn't have time to talk. He hurried his way uphill when he saw a priest holding a torch.

"Hope is gone. The Imperial Line is dead." The man said, very sadly. "The Covenant is broken. The Enemy has won." Percy pushed him out the way and continued uphill. The man was still yelling things behind him. Some things that gave him fear.

As he kept going uphill, he noticed the sky changing from midnight blue, to fiery red. When he reached the top...he saw the gate. It was made out of grey rock with fire as an entrance. Breakable barriers were lined up with about six guards behind them. There he also found Hanton, sitting on one of the barriers which couldn't have been comfortable. He was looking at the gate sadly. The sky was completely red and it matched Hanton's hair.

"Hanton? What are you doing here?" Hanton turned toward him and gave a weak smile.

"That was just a cover up. I'm not really a beggar." Percy kind of figured that. Hanton was dressed in gold and black armor. Percy didn't see any weapons.

"You may call me Tiid. Or Dovah. Your choice."

"Okay...Tiid. What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same." Tiid said.

"I'm here to find Martin...is he alive?" Percy asked.

"Yes he is and I figure you should close this gate before you find him. Otherwise daedra will keep pouring out and one of them may find Martin before you do." Percy knew Tiid was right. Other questions swarmed in his mind.

"Why is Piper and Jason here? Who are they, really?" Tiid sighed. "They are your friends. I put then here so you can have a sense of familiarity. They all have special roles in this world. Jason, like he was in the past, is a legionnaire. Not captain but I'd imagine when the Stolls get rid of Lex then Jason will become captain."

"What do you mean get rid of?" Percy asked.

"Well as you may know history repeats itself. What happened back then will happen now. During The Oblivion Crisis, a lot of things happened. Lex was run out of the Imperial City by the Thieves Guild. A new Listener was elected by the Dark Brotherhood after the former Listener was killed by his own. Because they thought he was a traitor. An Arch Mage was elected when the former one killed himself. A new leader of the Fighters Guild was elected because he took down the Blackwood company and the former one was old."

All Percy could think was, wow.

"Are there other of my friends in this world?"

"Yep. Nico is an assassin in the Dark Brotherhood. Travis and Connor are thieves in the Thieves Guild, Will is a hunter, Leo is the best blacksmith in Tamerial, Frank is a member of the Fighter's guild, Hazel is a miner, Katie is a priest, Annabeth owns a book store, Clarisse fights in the Arena, Dakota helps Tamika with her wine, Reyna is a guard in the Imperial Legion, and-"

"STOP!" Percy yelled. He had a headache. The names where so familiar, but he didn't know the people. He wished he did. The only name he recognized was Annabeth. Tiid looked at him sympathetically.

"I know but trust me, I will give you back your memories in due time. If you would have come to this world with your memories, you would have been in grave danger. The Divines don't know about you. In fact if the Olympians were to know you were here, I'd imagine they would kill you and-"

"What?! Kill me? Why?"

"It is dangerous for me to bring you here and you have already seen too much. But just remember, I brought you here for a reason. I believe you can change Martin's fate." Tiid said. Before Percy could say anything else, Tiid disappeared in a golden flash.

"Stand back civilian." Someone commanded behind him. Percy nearly jumped out of his skin, and he drew his new sword.

Percy guessed that this was Savlian. They guy looked liked the head of the guard. He wore the Kvatch amour but no helmet. His hair was a light brown with little grey streaks going through it.

"This is no place for you. Get back to the encampment at once!" Savlian commanded. Percy looked around at all the destruction. Patches of fire where here and there. And these wooden barriers wouldn't last long.

"What do we do now?" he asked, ignoring the command.

"The only thing we can do. We'll try to hold out ground, that's what. If we cant hold this barricade, those beast could march right down and overrun the encampment. I have to try and protect the few civilians that are left. It's all I can do now."

"I want to help." Percy said and he meant it. He wanted to help Martin and all these people.

"You want to help? Your kidding, right? Hmm... if you're serious, maybe I could put you to use. It'll likely mean your death though. Are you sure?"

"I'll do whatever I can."

"I don't know how to close this Gate, but it must be possible, because the enemy closed the ones they opened during the initial attack. You can see the marks on the ground where they were, with the Great Gate right in the middle. I sent men into the Gate, to see if they could find a way to shut it. They haven't come back. If you could get in there, find out what happened to them. If they're alive, help them finish the job. If not, see what you can do on your own. The best I can say, is good luck. If you make it back alive, we'll be waiting for you."

While running to the Gate something huge came out. It was a big rock. The rocks were spread out creating the shape of a large buff human. When it moved, the rocks spun, so it looked like a small rock tornado. The thing was made out of red and grey/brown rocks. Percy thought he could handle it. He charged the monster. He slashed and the monster slashed back with it's rocky hands. Percy knew he had this, because the creature moved so slow. Then the creature shot lighting at him. All Percy could think was, _Where did that come from? _before his vision went white he was thrown into the air.

Percy landed on his back, completely dazed and wondering how he was still alive. That's when something clicked. When Jauffre gave him supplies, he got two rings. Both were silver but one had a red stone, maybe a garnet or a ruby, on it while the other had a purple stone, maybe an amethyst on it. Maybe one of the rings had protected him from the blast of electricity.

Percy slowly got up and tried to shake his dizziness off. Some other guards had took care of the monster.

"Storm Atronach." he herd someone say.

He continued to make his way to the Gate. But a giant grey alligator got in his way. The alligator had spikes on it and it stood about 10ft tall on hind legs. Percy was sure alligators never stood like that. The thing's teeth was massive and so were it's claws. Percy and some other guards took care of it. Percy was about to run when suddenly...he couldn't feel his legs. He crumpled to the ground looking at the blood red sky. Paralyzed. He was Paralyzed. He was aware of the spider, the size of a dog next to him, slashing at him. Of course he couldn't feel it, but he got the feeling that his health was inching away. Then all of a sudden he could feel again. He got up and slashed at the spider that had paralyzed him. The spider's mama wasn't happy. She was a human girl from the waist up, with black hair and black eyes and pale skin. she was a giant spider from the waist down and her shirt matched her spider skin which was black, red, and brown. The things was also tough. It took about fifteen slashes and stabs to take the creature down. Finally he got a break. The Gate stopped spewing monsters, for now.

He went up to the Oblivion Gate and was a little hesitant. If he entered, would he end up like the Altmer he met at the road? Mad? He shook his head. He had to close the Gate. Percy wasn't sure what to do. Run through it? Touch it? He touched it and felt a sting on his right hand. A golden light appeared from it but he concentrated.

He thought one word.

_Oblivion._

And suddenly his world turned upside down.

* * *

**Would like to give a shout out to who ever is writing a Percy in Skyrim or Oblivion story. They are hard work and they are not easy. But not to worry. In next chapter, Percy is going to show all those alligators and creepy spider girls and go completely bad ass on them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**PS: I know that the monsters, the daedra are a little high up but I didn't want Percy just fighting scamps and lesser Daedra. Where's the fun in that? Percy deserves more than scamps and those other Daedra with the sore throats. You know, the ones that can talk. What are they called. Will some one please tell me?**

**Please tell me, I hate not knowing.**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The new chapter. Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO OR HOO. That belongs to Rick Riordan. I do not own TES because that belongs to Bethesda.**

* * *

**THE OBLIVION CRISIS**

**PART II: THE HEIR**

* * *

The first thing Percy noticed was the coldness, which didn't make since. Fires and lava was everywhere. It should have been scorching hot but instead he felt like he stepped into a meat locker.

Percy also noticed the burnt corpse in front of his feet. It was disgusting and so was the smell. Next to the corpse was a steel sword.

Oblivion was nothing like Percy would have thought. Everything was red and black. A brick path led left and right and it also ran in front of him, but a red gate was blocking it. In front of the gate was one of those Storm Atronach and another one of those alligators. He'll have to look up what they are called. If he got out of here alive.

He slashed at the alligator while dodging the lightning coming from the Storm Atronach, which was hard. He got hit with it a few times but thankfully he didn't go flying in the air like he did last time. The alligator raked his claws through Percy's armor, causing three, deep, racing stripes across his arm. His vision blurred as his blood sprayed everywhere. He health was low. With a last effort, he drove his sword through the alligator's stomach. Black blood seeped through the wound and the alligator let out a ear splitting screech and fell to the floor. Dead. Percy quickly drunk a healing potion and just in time too. The Storm Atronach wasn't through with him.

Percy felt strength flow through his body and his wound on his arm stopped seeping blood. It didn't go away though. He didn't feel as weak. With a battle cry, he charged the monster. The monster formed into a tornado and charged to. Percy slashed at it with his steel sword. The thing spread it's arms out and then pushed them back together. The ground shook as Percy flew into the air but he twisted his body in mid air and turned his fall into a summersault, and came out standing. Right where he was standing was a smoking crater.

"Alright. I am tired of you." He said to the monster. He charged him again but before he slashed, he tricked the monster and rolled under it's legs. He came up behind the monster and just before the monster could turn, Percy drove his sword into it's back. The monster fell into a pile of rocks. Percy was happy that that was taken care of but he figured that he had a lot more to go.

Percy took the left path and ran into something that looked like a dinosaur. It was small though and annoying. What was more annoying was the sound it made when it died. He also ran into another dead body but he could tell that the death was recent. Very recent. It was a Kvatch Guard. Percy checked the body and found 300 Septims and healing and magic potions. He took it all. He also thought about taking the chainmail armor and he did. If he couldn't use it then he could sell it.

Percy didn't know where he was going. He just followed the path. A lot of debris got in his way like big grey stones and black dirt. It made running hard, especially since he had to climb over this stuff. On a slanted road, he met another spider lady. If this road slanted even more than he would fall into the lava. A small spider came out from behind her. Percy knew to steer clear of it or he would be paralyzed. He might even roll into the lava. For a moment he and his enemies examined each other, waiting for the first move. Apparently the little spider got impatient because it charged. Percy was about to meet it but then a rumbling started. Rocks rolled from the other side of the rock road and crushed the spider and pushed it off into the lava. Mama yelled in outrage and jumped into the air, landing in front of Percy.

_Damn!_

She slashed and so did he. The battle went on until the spider lady jumped to far and fell over the side. What a bunch of idiots.

He made his way around the rocks and kept going. The road led uphill, and he was attacked by red plants. They snapped at his side and blood flowed out. It didn't hurt though, just a stinging sensation, but Percy found it weird that plants could attack him.

He ran into another alligator and something else. It was a humanoid with red skin and red hair. He wore red, black and grey armor. He was about 9ft tall and no human was that tall. He was an archer and he knew how to shoot. Percy wished he had a shield to block the arrows but he blocked them with his sword. He had had enough. He jumped over the human and stabbed it in the back. He didn't know he could jump that high.

"Looks like I learned something." He said to no one in particular. A building was next to him, something that he hadn't noticed before. Maybe a way to shut the gate was inside.

He was running up. The voice told him too. A bunch of monsters was chasing him since he first stepped through the door. The stopped in a dark hallway trying to control his breathing. The monsters: two Atronaches, one dinosaur thing, two alligators, and one humanoid in a black robe. He took a deep breath. He could do this.

The battle was intense. Percy slashed, hacked, stabbed, rolled between legs, jumped over heads. He killed a lot but what really helped him was the golden light. It came from his right palm and it disintegrated all of the monster. He looked it and just for a moment, he saw a mark. But it disappeared almost as soon as it came up. Percy wasn't so sure what it was but it helped him.

As he kept running up he came into this all red room. Spike were everywhere and there were maybe two or three monsters but Percy took care of that. Percy went through a door and almost had a heart attack. He was not afraid of heights nor bridges, but he was afraid of bridges suspended 100ft above a boiling sea of lava. The bridge was made out of grey rock with horns sticking through it. It appeared to be slightly tilted but not enough to make Percy fall. He gulped and ran across the bridge.

He came into a room and almost ran into an upside down corpse. It's skin was grey and you could see bones through the rotting flesh. Percy would have thrown up if he wasn't distracted by yelling.

"Hey! Over here!" A man yelled. It sounded like it was coming from right above him. He was standing on a ledge with a concrete road going down and one going up. He went up towards the voice.

A red skinned monster was about to talk but Percy didn't give him time to. He slashed at the monster, whiled it yelled curses at him. Who knew that these things could talk?

He actually found it amusing and laughed. The monster was momentarily confused and Percy took his chance. He slashed at the monster's head, cutting it off. Black blood sprayed from the wound, coating the walls.

He ran up to the prisoner's cage. The cage was made out of bones. The man had gray hair, but a big bald spot in the middle. He wore no shirt and for pants he had those ugly kaki pants that Percy wore when he was in prison.

"Quickly, quickly! There's no time! You must get to the top of the large tower. The Sigil Keep, they call it. That's what keeps the Oblivion Gate open! Find the Sigil Stone. Remove it, and the Gate will close! Hurry! The Keeper has the key-you must get the key!"

The Keeper. Percy looked to the thing he just killed and ran over to it. After searching and searching he found the key.

"What about you?" Percy asked the man.

"Take the key. Get to the Sigil Keep, and find the Sigil Stone. It's the only way. Don't worry about me; there's no time! Get moving!" The man got in a fetal position and started looking up, like he was afraid something might fall out of the sky and hit him. Percy ran back down the road, out the door, and across the bridge. He emerged in the room where he was before.

He came to this door with a key slot and put the Sigil Key through it. It opened slowly and he pushed his way through it, causing blood to seep out of his hands and sides because of the small spikes. He didn't care, he had to hurry.

He kept going up, dodging spike that came out of the walls. It was actually pretty cool, the way he moved. He was sure he looked a mess, with ripped up armor and blood and scratches everywhere, on his body. He could feel himself getting fatigue but he couldn't just stop.

The dudes in the black robes annoyed him. They kept summoning wave after wave of enemies. Percy was thinking that this guy must be a real coward. After stabbing it a few times it fell dead. Percy found out that these things were also loaded with cool stuff. He found two scrolls, fifty Septims, three healing potions and also some poisons. He couldn't wait to kill another one of those.

He came to a stop at a dead end. Percy wasn't sure what to do, until he saw a tan circle with red engravings on it. He planted his feet on it and thought: Up.

He was dizzy for a second before he came to another ledge and this time, with no dead end. He continued making his way up dispatching Atronaches and more red skinned monsters and alligators. They were tough, especially in his weak state, but he took care of them.

He was starting to feel hopeful again. Maybe he could make it out of here alive.

He came to a door that had a key slot. Like he did before, he put the key into the slot and it opened up. This time, fast.

He hid behind the wall, looking at all his enemies. He could see the stone from here, a big black and red stone, shaped in perfect sphere. It was floating on fire.

Alligators, red skinned monsters, dinosaur things where spread around, unaware of the biggest threat in the room. Him.

He was so close. He was going to get that stone, even if he had to rip his way through every single monsters.

He crouched down and leaned against the wall, thinking. Maybe if he ran right to the stone and took it the Gate would close before the monsters could touch him. Or he could fight his way through them and then grab the stone. He sat there, considering his options. Both plans could go wrong. He didn't have much time. The barricade back on Earth wouldn't last much longer.

He decided to go with the first plan. He got in a running position, his black hair falling on his face. He counted. 1...2...3. He took off with the speed of lightning. He herd growls and shouts. A arrow went pass his ear, almost touching it, and something behind him exploded. He pushed past the archer and went up these weird stairs. Other enemies were waiting for him. He kept pushing, not stopping, although all these monsters slowed him downed.

He reached the stone and without a second thought, grabbed it. Pain, intense pain spread through his body. Somebody screamed. Maybe him. The pain was so intense that he almost dropped the stone. But no, he was going to hold on to it. He crumbled to the ground as the world shook. Everything was on fire, and no doubt that he was too. Every breath he took hurt his chest. What was wrong? All he did was take the stone. The world was shaking violently. Some monsters were confused but one- a red skinned humanoid, picked up a grey sword and charged him. Percy's vision went white.

_"I trust you would take care of the boy."_

_"I tried. Oblivion is not a place for him...and me."_

_"No one knows about your existence, not any of the rest of the Divines."_

_"Of course they don't! I am not ready yet. It took so much energy just to come to Earth. I disappeared for a reason!"_

_"You are a selfish bastard. I picked the boy because he is strong. He is going to change Martin's fate. Of course, with your help."_

_"You know better than I do. Oblivion is not a place for us! Only demonic creatures. Evil things!"_

_"Well it sure was evil what you did. You abandoned us."_

_"Yes, well now I'm back. To help you. Don't try and make me the bad god here. What about all you have done. Maybe Martin would be alive if it weren't for you."_

_"He did what had to be done. He stopped the Oblivion Crisis."_

_"I am sure he did."_

_"I put Percy here so he could change Martin's fate. Maybe Martin wont have to die."_

_"Your plan is wrong. Even if he defeats-"_

_"Well just have to see. Now don't you have something you should be doing? I am afraid your resistance made him almost loose his life."_

_"So I see."_

_"You don't even care, do you?"_

_"Oh I care. About me."_

_"What happened to you? You weren't like this before."_

_"Oh, I was. It's just been a long time."_

_"Well get back in character and don't try that shit again! We need him."_

_"I'm ending this conversation."_

_"Don't turn your back on me."_

_"Oh. Perhaps it is you who shouldn't turn your back on me."_

* * *

**Sorry if it is a little short. Hope you liked it.**

:)


	5. Chapter 5

**WASSUP! Hopefully this chapter will be long and keep you satisfied. I was looking at the last chapter I posted and realized that it sucked ass. Really horrible writing on my account-so sorry. If you are Percy Jackson fan then you have come to the right place. Check out his other story called The Savior of Nirn-really awesome, and fun times. Well...not for Percy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN TES or PJO or HOO. All rights go to Rick and Bethesda.**

* * *

The sky was no longer red. Instead, it changed to a cloudy grey and that metallic scent of rain filled the air. But the scent didn't block out the other scent of smoke and ash. Behind him, the portal shut off with a red glow. Percy had a feeling though, that it wasn't quite over. His leather armor was torn to pieces and his health was very low. So low that he could hardly stand. He was tired. Blood covered most of his body, both red and black. The only thing that looked in good condition was his sword.

The barricade held up but no guards ran up to meet him. To congratulate him. It was too far away to see their faces, but he'd imagine that they were morphed into shock.

He ran to Savlian, jumping over barricades as he went.

"You closed the Gate?" He asked with astonishment, probably wondering how could a boy like him do it. Savlian face broke into a smile. "I knew you could do it! This is our chance to launch a counterattack!" His expression then became a little worried. "I need you come with us. You've got far more combat experience than these men. Are you able to join us now? I can wait, but not for long. We've got to move quickly before they have a chance to barricade the city gate."

"I'm ready. Lets go." Percy's voice sounded different. It was hardened with determination. He was going to drive the daedra out of this city and find Martin. Alive.

Savlian grinned and pulled his sword out. "For Kvatch!" He yelled. Guards started pulling out a assortment of weapons. One pulled out what looked like a steel bow. One pulled out a mace and another pulled out a short sword.

"For Kvatch!" They all yelled. Percy found himself smiling. These soldiers were determined to save their city. They all ran toward the city gate. Percy was a little faster since he had on leather armor and it was nearly destroyed.

The city was in ruins. Trees were burnt and just about everything else. Blocks, stone, ash, rocks, wood, trees, and bodies littered the ground, making the city a maze. The bodies were burnt and some part of Percy was glad. He want to see the faces of those people who were killed by these monsters.

As he crawled over a huge block, he got a good look at the city. Some part of the Chapel had fell, blocking the rest of the road.

Everything was grey and the only color he could see was that of fire. And the large creatures that surrounded the area. All types of Daedra was here. The alligator things, the talking ones, the Storm Atronach, the spider ladies, and some humanoid girl that was made completely out of fire. Well that ruined the chance of a sneak attack. He was devising a plan in his mind, but the Guards apparently didn't think before they went out into battle. They charged the monsters, yelling in defiance.

Percy sighed with annoyance. That was a perfect way to get killed.

The Guy with the bow crouched down were he was, behind the bolder, and stated shooting arrows rapidly. He was a good archer. Percy was wondering what he should do. If he charged out there with the little health he had, he was sure to get killed. He was also starting to realize that the archer next to him didn't have good aim. He had hit two of his allies already. They were still alive fortunately, but he could tell they were annoyed and pissed off. Also, they fought weird. Some of them all gained up on one daedra instead of spreading out to take care of others. In a group like that someone was bound to get hit by the other person's sword and possibly killed.

He told himself not to worry about it. If anything, they were going to get killed by the Daedra. They were literally ripping the guards apart. Two guards had already fallen. He rummage through his pockets trying to find a healing potion. He felt his hands clasp around something and when he pulled it out, it was a pink bottle. A healing potion. As he dunked it down, he expected it to taste like crap. Instead he tasted the faint taste of strawberries.

Instantly his cuts stopped seeping blood. The ones on his hands also healed too. He felt a million times better. He could stand properly once again, and his hands didn't shake when holding his sword. He took a deep breath and charged into battle.

Shouts and dying wails filled the air as Percy charged into battle like a demon. The smoke and humidity made him feel sticky. It didn't help that he had started to sweat. The daedra he was fighting was one of those that talk. His voice sounded hoarse and dry.

"Your blood is mine!" The thing yelled. He was still amused that these things could talk. Percy slashed at him and the creature stumbled. Percy took this time took kick him, sending the red skinned and horned thing to the ground. Percy stood above it and in one quick move, plunged the sword into the things heart. Black blood sprayed everywhere and into his eye. He immediately closed it as it stared to burn.

"Shit." He whispered angry at the fact that he was blinded and his eye seriously burned. His breathing was heavy and he was sure that a daedra had already zeroed in on him. He was right. His sword had clattered to the ground, only 5ft away from him. The blade was burnt but it still looked like it might do some damage. Just as he reached to pick it up... out of the corner of his good eye, he saw something coming toward him. It glowed orange and white. From the distance it looked pretty and harmless.

"Holy crap!" Percy yelled as he realized what it was and why it was coming toward him. He had just enough time to jump over a piece of a building and take cover before the fire ball hit. The world turned upside down as the ruble he was hiding behind exploded.

He was now blinded in both eyes as ash and debris came running down on him like hard rain. He could hardly breathe. With each breath he took, pain stabbed through his chest. More smoke filled the air and Percy's burning eyes couldn't make out anything through it. He was in a daze and not in his original spot. He was thrown through the air when the fire ball hit. He was lying on his stomach, giving his back away to the falling debris.

A sharp pain filled the back of his knee. The his back. Then foot. Then head. He was sure he was going to black out.

Through the smoke, he could see a fiery figure coming toward him. That must be the thing that through the fire ball, He thought. He searched frantically for his sword through the dark. The thing was getting closer and closer. He had given up. Maybe he could fight the thing with his hands. Then what? Get burned? No, he had to find his sword.

What saved him was a Strom Atronach. The thing blasted lightning barley missing Percy's head, but it was enough to illuminated his sword. It was about 6ft away from him. With difficulty he inched his way to the sword and clasped it, then stood. His bones hurt and his teeth. He was lucky he hadn't broken any bones.

The rest was a blur. He took down demon after demon. They were strong but he was stronger. The smoke had cleared up, making it easier to see. His eyes has stopped burning too.

Savlian laughed as the guards and him regrouped. There were dead daedra everywhere, and blood. So much blood...

"We wiped the bastards out!" Savlian yelled with joy. "It's safe to pull those people out of the Chapel. Let's get in there and make sure they're all right. Come on. This is only the beginning of the battle for Kvatch. We can discuss the next phase once the civilians are safe."

The Chapel was dark and sad. Two Kvatch soldiers were already stationed there. The civilians were spread out, some praying, while others tended to the wounded.

"Report Soldier." Savlian commanded.

"Sir, we're all that's left. Berich Inian, myself and these civilians." The dark skinned girl said. Her dark hair was braided to the scalp and her brown eyes shown with determination.

"Thanks Martin." Percy herd a girl say. He turned and found a elderly woman walking away from a guy with a blue robe on. Martin...

Martin looked nothing like his father. His father had stark white hair, lifeless dull blue eyes, pale skin, and... just looked old. Martin however was a handsome young man. His hair was shoulder length but a dark brown. His blue eyes shown with life and energy. His skin was tan and his voice was deep and sad.

"I heard about how you helped the Guard drive the daedra back. Well done."

"Come with me." Percy said, his voice urgent. "You're in danger."

"Danger, you say? You came here to tell me this?" His face became angered. "Explain yourself or leave me alone. There are many others here who actually need your help." Percy sighed.

"You're Martin, right? The priest?"

"Yes. I'm a priest. Do you need a priest? I don't think I'll be much help to you. I'm having trouble understanding the gods right now. If all this is a part of a Divine plan, I'm not sure I want to have anything to do with it."

"Gods or not, we need your help."

"If you came to me for help, you're more of a fool than you look." This made Percy raise his eyebrow. "Look around. What good is a priest?"

"You are Uriel Septim's son."

"Emperor Uriel Septim? You think the Emperor is my father? No, you must have the wrong man. I am a priest of Akatosh. My father was a farmer."

"The Emperor knew you were in danger."

Martin's face became shock. "You spoke to the Emperor before he died? And he told you to find me?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know." If possible his voice had gotten deeper. "It's strange... I think you might actually be telling the truth. What does this mean? What do you want from me?"

Percy kept his voice soft but commanding when he spoke. "Come with me to Weynon Priory."

"You destroyed the Oblivion Gate, they say. You gave them hope. You helped them drive the daedra back. Yes. I will come with you to Weynon Priory and hear what Jauffre has to say. Lead on."

"No, you have to wait here for a second. I'll be back though. Do not worry." Martin smiled. "I've put myself in your hands. Don't fail me."

After Savlian was done talking to the woman, he turned on Percy.

"We've done it! I cant believe it- I didn't really think this would work. Maybe we do have a fighting chance. Oh, yes. We're not done. Not even close. This was only the first step. If this town is to be ours again, we'll need to get inside the castle. You've come this far with us; will you go further? If we're truly going to succeed, I'll need much more of your help. I warn you though, what we've seen so far is nothing compared to the battle that likely awaits us."

How lovely. Just the thing he needed: a hard battle.

Savlian must have seen his facial expression. "Take a few moment to catch your breath and think it over. When your ready, let me know, and we'll get underway."

There was no thinking to be done. He felt the strong urge to save these people. They deserved it- a second chance. It was his duty to save these people and he was going to do it.

"Are you ready to go?" Savlian asked after a few minutes. Percy was sitting and leaning against an altar- the one for Akatosh. Some altars were ruined but his stood perfectly though there was some debris on it.

"We need your help getting to the castle, but we need to move soon." Percy stood up and stretched. He caught Martin's eye and Martin nodded. The sooner they got him out of here and to Weynon Priory, the better.

"Yes, lets go." Savlian laughed. "I knew you'd be up to it! Our goal is the castle gate. We should be able to use this door to get out to the plaza in front of the Castle gatehouse. You know the drill. Stick close and keep your eyes open." Savlian drew his sword and shouted, "Let's move out!"

The area they were in had little less debris which was good, but it had more fire which is bad. Percy could not trip over stuff this time but still die from the smoke. All of them charged this Storm Atronach. It shot lightning everywhere but he and the guards manage to dodge it. He slashed and blocked attacks with his sword. Him and the guards had similar fighting techniques except they didn't roll between the legs or anything. In fact, they never touched the ground at all.

When he was fighting an alligator thing a sharp pain appeared on his back. He screamed and fell to the ground as his back started to get hotter and hotter. Then he combusted into flames.

He couldn't breathe nor see from the orange and white colors that filled his eyes. The weird thing was... he couldn't feel anything. All he felt was a little tickle and sting, but nothing serious.

The red skinned demon stood over him, just like he had stood over it's kin. The red and black sword was coming down on his chest. Before he could get skewered, he rolled on his side, so the sword missed him about 4 inches. He rolled to his feet and took no time stabbing the creature. The creature fell to the ground dead. He looked at the sword. It looked a little messed up, but better than his sword. And it also had that flame power. Percy picked it up. It was a little long but it would have to do. It looked like stone or rock but the sword was made out of sharp metal. The only real flaw he could see was that _his_ blood was on it, from were the monster had slashed him on the back.

It is a good thing Percy's senses were good. He yelled as he stabbed the spider lady that was behind him, in the face. While marveling the sword's beauty, she had manage to sneak up on him.

It went on like this for a few minutes. Percy had to save the archer guy from the spiders, as her baby had paralyzed him. His face was a mixture of pain and grief. Tears cut trails on the ash on his face. Percy couldn't watch him suffer as the spider slashed at him with her legs. So he took care her and her little baby.

He was beginning to realize something as well. These monster's showed no mercy to humans. He could vaguely remember an army that had both monsters and humans in it. This army was not like that. They would kill any human or mortal they saw.

They regrouped at a bridge that led to a gate. The gate was closed and possibly locked.

"Dammit...this is no good!" Savlian said. " The gates are locked and the only way to open them is from within the gatehouse." Percy asked about the castle gate.

"We can't open that gate from out here. The only mechanism for raising it is inside the gatehouse. And the only way to get into the gatehouse now would be through the passage at the North Guard House, but that's always kept locked. Hurry and find Berich Inian. He should be back at the chapel, and should still have the key to the Guard House. Once you've got it, get to the Guard House, find the passage, and open that gate. Then we can get inside that castle and secure it."

Inside the Chapel, a Imperial Guard walked up to him. Three more were behind him.

"We saw the smoke from the Gold Road while out on patrol. How can we help?" He figured he could have four heavily armed guards on his side.

"Follow me." He said.

"We'll be right behind you."

"I'm just waiting for Captain Matius to give the order." Berich said as Percy approached him. "Finally, a chance to fight back!" Berich was tan and had short dark grey hair, and brown eyes.

"Do you have the Guard House key?" He asked.

"Yes, I have it. Why?"

"I need it to get into the castle."

"That's right!" Berich yelled and Percy jumped, startled. "They manage to close the castle's gate just before we were forced in here." He said, guesting to the chapel that they were in. "I'm afraid you're in for a tough time, friend. The city's in bad shape, and it will be difficult to make it to the Guard House by yourself. I'd better go with you. We'll have to go through the Chapel Undercroft, and through what's left of the city. If... If I don't make it, take the key and carry on without me. You need to reach the tower at the north wall of the city."

They both took off with the Imperial Guards at their heels.

Daedra were everywhere in the Undercroft. Percy slashed, hacked, stabbed, jabbed, rolled, back flipped, and jumped and he manage to kill all of the daedra with the help of the Imperial Guards. Berich stood there, amazed.

"Don't you think we should be moving?" Percy said through gritted teeth.

"Oh-uh, yes of course." Berich said.

When they got outside, Percy saw something new. They were about 10ft tall and made out of ice. When he fought them, he could feel the cold coming off it's ice skin. It definitely cooled him off. The red and black sword he had got from the red skin did well in killing daedra, but he was ready for something else.

One of his Imperial Guards went down and a new sword rolled out of his hand. Percy threw the red sword toward a dinosaur thing and it stuck in it's eye. The thing made a horrible screech before going down. He picked up the dead guy's sword. It wasn't even damaged, just had black blood on it. It would do.

Percy was searching Berich's body. He had fallen under one of those frost things big fist. Percy saw the whole thing. There was a gash on his forehead but he'll have to take care of it later.

"The key." He mumbled. "Where is the key?"

He found it in the pocket of a shirt that Berich was wearing under his armor.

"Got it boys." He said to the Imperial Soldiers. "Lets go!"

The debris and fires made the city a maze and it took a while to reach their goal.

His Imperial Legion buddies died in an ambush. He almost did too. Daedra swarmed around him. He got paralyzed maybe three times. Those big frost monsters punched and froze him. Alligators clawed him to the ground, where then, the little spider daedra paralyzed him. Again.

_I'm going to die_, he kept thinking. _I'm going to die._

He put his hands over his head, trying to block the beating he was getting from all the monsters. His vision blurred and when he coughed, blood splattered the ground. With each punch and sword strike his health became lower. He even passed out for a second only to come back to reality. He was going to die. Anger boiled inside him. His vision became red.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as his body became enclosed in a golden light. The monsters-the oh so stupid monsters- continued to attack him, but every time they made contact with his golden aura, they disintegrated into black ash.

When the light died down, nothing was around him except piles of ash. He lay there, panting. The Guards were dead, but he wasn't...

The Tower had everything he needed, in the crates. There was a healing potion that he took immediately. There were some boots that looked magical, he'll have to check it out later. There was also food, but it was burnt and rotten. There was this book that he took so he could check it out later. His goal was at his feet- a small brown metal, circular thing that led into the ground. As he opened it, he took a deep breath. More monsters await.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked it. This chapter took hours! Also I hope you found it satisfying. My writing skills aren't that great but I am trying.**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

The trees swayed in the breeze. The morning sky met only silence as birds were not quite up yet. Other sounds were herd, but deep into the forest where Percy and Martin stood clear of. They were resting a little by a road that led back to Weynon Priory. At first they were traveling. Percy was determined to get Martin to the Priory, then hopefully they could travel really fast to the Temple of the One and light the Dragonfires. Of course things never go according to plan.

Percy was literally stumbling on the road, ready to pass out because of sleep deprivation. Martin, probably seeing the condition Percy was, suggested that they rest.

"Martin, it's too dangerous. Even if the animals don't get us first those assassins might. We will rest when the Dragonfires are lite and this Oblivion problem is solved." He had said.

"You are eventually going to pass out." Martin said in that deep and charming voice. He sounded so convincing. "I don't need time to rest and I couldn't even if I tried. Rest. Rest while...I try to sort some things out."

So they were now somewhere in the forest. Percy understood how Martin was feeling. Seeing your town go to destruction by demons and then being told you're the Emperor's son. Then realizing that the demons destroyed the whole town because of you...

Percy lied on the hard, cool Earth, the grass scratching his face. He was going to rest for a hour. No more and no less. A hour, and then they would be off once again. They should arrive at the peak of dawn, just when the sun's rays touch the Earth.

Martin was leaning against a tree, head down in prayer and mumbling something he couldn't hear. He only caught bits and pieces of the words.

"Akatosh help... for I am... daedra here... Emperor's son?"

Percy knew that Martin would probably never get an answer. He felt he had some experience with gods never answering his prayers, or if they were even listening to him or not. He felt he even had experiences with gods visting him...being related to him...

He shook his head. The thought was silly. He was just a teenager who doesn't know who he is, or where he came from, or how he got here. He just knew he had a purpose and that was to assist the Emperor's son.

Percy's dream was wild. He was following a boy about the same age as him. They boy had blond hair and sky blue eyes. The boy looked exactly like Jason.

The Dream Jason wore a purple shirt, denim pants, and black shoes. This outfit seemed so weird after his stay in Cyrodiil, but it was so familiar, like he had worn it at once.

Jason was walking toward a big, four-story manor painted baby blue with a white trim and a wraparound porch. Apparently Jason was pretty popular around this place because kids in orange shirts waved and shouted at him. Some girls even seemed to swoon when he walked passed them.

"Jason!" said a female voice and a male voice at the same time. A girl who looked exactly like Piper ran up to Jason and locked him in an embraced. A boy about sixteen followed in pursuit jumping on the back of Jason and almost sending them all to the ground.

"Pipes! And Leo! How have you two been?"

"Dude, we just got a upgrade to our cabin," said the boy. He had black curly hair and slightly pointed ears. He seemed to bounce on the balls of his feet and his eyes were really wide. Percy knew that this kid was really hyper and should not be allowed soda or any sugary drinks.

"Zeus help us all." Piper said, one arm still wrapped around Jason. Jason laughed and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you two so much." He said.

"Yeah we missed you too. Are you here about the problem?" The boy asked. Jason's face turned serious.

"Yeah, Leo. I am. I will help in anyway I can." Piper nodded. "Then we'll take you to Annabeth."

The three continued to walk to the manor.

Inside was a rec room. Percy had no trouble recognizing Annabeth. Her blond, curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore an orange shirt with shorts. She was sitting down and seemed to pay no attention to the alive, stuffed Leopard's head that growled and sniffed the air from time to time. She also paid no attention to the red thing that looked like a cross between a lady and a chicken. She had red feathers and red hair.

"Ella likes books." The chicken lady- Ella, said while tearing through a book. No, Annabeth's attention was on the Ping-Pong table were a black mark had shown up. If Percy were awake and there, he would have gasped. The mark looked similar to that of an Oblivion Gate except it didn't have a fiery entrance and it didn't spew monsters. Instead, a black dot was at the entrance and the ends of the Gate didn't meet. One end was longer than the other.

"What is that?" Piper asked as she leaned over to get a closer look at it, her hair flying in her face.

"Language...Writing..." Ella mumbled.

"What?" Leo asked. Annabeth sighed.

"She's been doing that since the mark appeared." She said. "I thought giving her something to read would calm her down." Jason looked troubled.

"Well maybe this is apart of some ancient writing and language." He said.

"Why does it look so... evil?" Leo asked. The Leopard growled.

"I don't know, but it has to do with Percy missing. I just know it." Annabeth said.

"A mark has to do with Percy disappearing?" Piper asked. "I think it is a sign." She said.

"A sign of what?" Jason asked.

Ella started shaking and hyperventilating. Her eyes were wild like she had just been trapped in a cage.

"_The Hero shall help Dragon's son. At the Dome of the city, the final battle is won_." She recited.

Dead silence. Ella had calmed down and continued plucking feathers from her body and tearing through a page of _A Thousand Splendid Suns._ It was Leo who spoke up.

"Not another Prophecy." He moaned, looking at the ceiling.

"I'm not liking the sound of 'Final battle'." Piper said.

"And who is the Hero?" Jason asked. "And the Dragon's son?"

"The Dome of what city?" Leo asked. The three started talking above each other, putting in there ideas of the prophecy. Annabeth put a hand to her head and sighed.

"Guys?" She asked but they continued talking. "GUYS!"

That shut them up.

"This could be a prophecy from the Sibylline books that Ella had memorized." She said. "Though it is strange. I never knew of a dragon having a son that needed a hero's help."

"Well it cant be a god." Jason said. "There's no dragon Greek or Roman god that has a dragon son."

"Dragons aren't _that_ powerful." Leo said. "And they are also beast. How can they need a hero's help?"

A thick silence laid over the room. All that could be herd was the leopard growling and sniffing the air. Percy's dream was starting to fade. The last thing he herd was Annabeth saying that they _will_ figure it out.

He woke in cold sweat and the misty air clinging on to him like moths clinging on to light. Martin was still shaking him awake and Percy realized that he was mumbling. It was still dark but it was also still morning. He didn't exactly feel better but he was much better than he felt before.

"I was starting to worry about you." Martin said, his icy blue eyes holding concern. "You were mumbling and shaking really hard, but I still let you sleep a hour." Martin set his gaze deeper into the woods. "I think we should keep going. Lead on."

As soon as he got up he realized what a killer headache he had. Seeing Jason, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth had brought some of his memories back. He still didn't know who exactly they were but just seeing them brought a warmth to him. He knew that they were his friends and bent on finding him. But he didn't know where they were and he knew that they didn't know where he was. He sighed. Martin's blue eyes kept darting around the forest. They were on the road and Martin looked like he expected daedra to pop out any second. Not that Percy blamed him for being so nervous. The guy had seen his whole town destroyed by monsters. They were taken by surprise...they had no idea...

His feet was beginning to hurt and fortunately his headache had worn off. They traveled and every once in a while Percy would take care of some bandits. All Martin had was an iron dagger but he knew how to use it. He figured that the Emperor's son wouldn't know how to fight very well seeing that Martin grew up as a priest.

Walking also gave him time to think about part of the prophecy Ella had recited. They didn't know that there was actually a Dragon god and that his "son" was Martin. Percy also didn't like the sound of 'the final battle'." And he also had no idea what the Dome was and what city this final battle would be fought at.

A thought came to his mind and suddenly he felt...urgent. He also felt very powerful. A small puddle was at his feet and bending down he looked just in time to see his eyes turn a crisp golden color and then back to their original sea green. He shot up and started backing back, panicked.

"Anything wrong?"

Percy screamed and turned around seeing an unfazed Martin. He cleared his throat. "I'm fine just... just urgent. We really should hurry." With that he took off, only the sound of footsteps behind him reassured him that Martin was following.

The fog had cleared and Percy could see a light tint of pink in the sky. Day was breaking. They were keeping a steady jog so neither of them would have to rest to catch their breaths. He found himself wanting to sprint, to get to Weynon Priory fast.

It was about a few minutes that he started to see the walls of a city. Chorrol.

"We are almost there _Serjo_ Martin." Percy said although he wasn't sure were that strange language had come from. Martin only grunted as they jogged even faster.

"Didn't know you knew the Ehlnofex language." Martin spoke up. Percy shrugged. "Neither did I."

They reached Weynon Priory just as the sun came up, maybe at 7am. From arriving there, Percy already knew something was wrong. The panicked blue skinned elf running up to him told it all.

"Help! You must help! They're killing everyone at Weynon Priory!" The elf screamed, his red eyes blurred with fear.

"Hold on. Tell me what happened." He said.

"I don't know! I think they're right behind me! Prior Maborel is dead!"

"Who's attacking Weynon Priory?"

"I was in the sheepfold when they attacked. I heard the Prior talking to someone. Looked around the corner to see who it was. They looked like travelers, ordinary. Suddenly weapons appeared in their hands and they cut the Prior down before he could move! They saw me watching and I ran."

The information swirled in his mind like a tidal wave yet he seemed to only worry about one thing.

"Where's Jauffre? Is he safe?" He asked.

"I don't know. In the Chapel praying, I think. You must help us!" That was the last thing the blue-skinned elf said before the mace connected with his head, spraying blood on Percy's already torn up armor.

They took no time, Percy and Martin killed the assassin together, Percy using his frustration as a fuel. As soon as the assassin fell, a yellow light surrounded the corpse, replacing the red and grey armor with crimson robes. These were the same assassins that killed Uriel.

Martin bend down and started whispering. "Akatosh bless you and keep you." He said. Then he got up and threw his dagger right into the assassin that was sneaking up behind him. The dagger planted itself in the head and the assassin went down, his armor turning into robes. But there was still other assassins to go and Martin didn't have time to pull his dagger out of the assassin's skull. As it turns out, He was also good at magic, blasting one assassin about 6ft back with a misty blue/white light.

After that was done, Percy checked the bodies. He found this a habit now, if an enemy falls he would check their body for treasure. Unfortunately, they didn't have anything useful except gold which he gladly took. Running toward the Chapel, Martin pulled his dagger from the assassin's skull.

Inside the Chapel, Jauffre was already taking care of two assassins with his two-handed katana. They joined the fight. Martin was absolutely a beast, killing both of them at the same time. He was fast, jumping around, sliding, and swinging fast.

"You're back." Jauffre said. "Thank Talos! They attacked without warning. I was praying in the Chapel when I herd Prior Maborel shout. I had just time to arm myself." Jauffre's face became panicked. "The Amulet of Kings! I fear that was the target of the attack. I kept it in a secret room in Weynon House. We need to go see if it is safe."

"I'll go check on the Amulet."

"We'll go together. But I fear the worst."

Prior Maborel was lying dead on the porch, still in his black robe. As soon as they entered the house, Jauffre shot up the stairs leaving Percy to follow. They all gathered around in the secret room that was already open.

"They've taken it!" Jauffre said, once he checked the chest. "The Amulet of Kings is gone! The enemy has defeated us at every turn!"

He was beyond pissed.

All that work-all of the deaths, and...the Amulet. It was gone.

Percy could have done a lot of things. He could have smashed a wall. Took out a sword and killed everybody in sight. Go to the tallest mountain and scream his lungs out. He took a deep breath. He let his muscles relax and he hung on to the thing that guided his way to Kvatch, to Martin, and back to Weynon Priory. Hope.

"I found Martin." Percy said in a small voice. "He is safe."

"So it has not all gone against us." Jauffre said. "Thank Talos for that! We gained Uriel's heir, and lost the Amulet of Kings."

If Percy wasn't in such a bad mood, he would have laughed.

"Martin cannot stay here. We have driven them off, but they will be back once they learn of Martin's survival. Which they will."

"Where will Martin be safe?"

"Nowhere is truly safe against the power arrayed against us. But we must play for time at least..." Great. "Cloud Ruler Temple, I think. The hidden fortress of the Blades, in the mountains near Bruma. A few men could hold it against an army. We should leave at once."

"What's Cloud Ruler Temple?"

"Cloud Ruler Temple was built long ago, by the founders of the Blades, back in the days of Reman Cyrodiil. It is high in the mountains near Bruma... our ancient fortress, sanctuary, refuge of last resort. Martin would be as safe there as anywhere."

* * *

They were at the entrance of Cloud Ruler Temple, and Percy was ready to rest. They had to go through a lot to get here. There were bandits, trolls, wolfs, and rats. Then there were the people of Bruma. Apparently most of Bruma's population consist of Nords who moved here because "It was just like Skyrim,". They were blond, blue eyed, fat nose people who kept eyeing him and calling him a fetcher. He was about to take out his steel sword and chop them to pieces, but Jauffre said to ignore them.

One guard made a comment on his appearance. Percy did look horrible with his torn to shreds armor. Savlian gave him his armor after they made the way to the Castle and found the Count dead. Savlian said he was tired of fighting, and gave Percy his armor.

The armor had magical qualities but Percy wasn't buff or old. The armor was too big. He didn't want to sell it though.

The walls of Cloud Ruler Temple were about 50ft tall. It was built on the peak of the mountain and it's icy air lapped at Percy's body. He hugged himself, hoping to draw in warmth.

The gate was a light grey color. In the distance, at the bottom of the mountain, he could see the city of Bruma.

The gate opened and Percy could see a flight of stairs behind the Blade that was running toward them.

"Grandmaster is this...?" The Blade asked.

"Yes, Cyrus. This is the Emperor's son Martin Septim." Jauffre said. The Blade turned to Martin.

"My Lord. Welcome to Cloud Ruler Temple. We have not had the honor of an Emperor's visit in many years."

"Ah, well thank you." Martin said. "The honor is mine."

"Come." Jauffre commanded. "Your Blades are waiting to greet you."

At the top of the stairs were two rows of Blades making an aisle that led to the front of Cloud Ruler Temple. Three Blades were in each row. Cloud Ruler Temple looked like a Chinese Palace except the roof of the manor was covered in a sheet of snow. The Temple was two-stories tall with two wings. There was also a stable for a horse.

Jauffre, Martin, and him walked to the front of the aisle, their backs facing the Temple.

"Blades, dark times are upon us. The Emperor and his sons were slain on our watch. The Empire is in chaos!" Jauffre said. The Blades started mumbling to themselves. "But there is yet hope," Jauffre continued. "Here is Martin Septim, true son of Uriel Septim!" The Blades drew their katanas and raised them in the air.

"Hail Dragonborn!"

"Hail Martin Septim!"

"Hail!"

After the cheering Jauffre looked to Martin. "Your Highness. The Blades are at your command. You will be safe here until you can take up your Throne."

"Jauffre. All of you. I know you all expect me to be Emperor; I'll do my best. But this is all new to me. I'm not use to giving speeches. But I wanted you to know that I appreciate your welcome here. I hope I prove myself worthy of your loyalty in the coming days. That's it...thank you." The speech rolled off Martin's tongue awkwardly but the crowd seemed pleased.

"Well then. Thank you Martin. We'd all best get back to our duties, eh Captain?" Jauffre asked. Martin watched them go peacefully then turned to him.

"Not much of a speech, was it?" He asked. "Didn't seem to bother them, though. The Blades saluting me and hailing me as Martin Septim. I don't mean to sound ungrateful, I know I would be dead by now if it weren't for you. Thank you. But everyone expects me to know what to do. How to behave. They want an Emperor to tell them what to do. And I haven't the faintest idea..."

Percy looked at the Blades, the cold air ripping his messy black hair.

"We need to get the Amulet back." He said.

"Of course. The Amulet of Kings. So we...I...can take it to the Temple of the One and light the Dragonfires. And stop the Oblivion Invasion."

"And you will be the Emperor."

"The Emperor...that's an idea that will take some getting use to. In any case, we need the Amulet first. Maybe Jauffre will know where to start."

Jauffre hadn't moved since the speech, unlike the other Blades.

"You have proven yourself a loyal servant of the Empire, as worthy as any of the Blades to stand by Martin's side during this crisis. As the Grandmaster of the Blades, I would be honored to accept you into our order. Will you join us?"

He didn't have to think about it. "Yes, I will join the Blades."

"It is my honor to welcome you into our ranks as a Knight Brother of the Blades." With that he handed him a katana. He asked about the Amulet of Kings.

"You're right. We must try to recover the Amulet before the enemy takes it out of our reach. You should go back to the Imperial City. Baurus may have learned something about the assassins. You'll find Baurus at Luther Broad's Boarding House in the Eleven Gardens district of the Imperial City."

* * *

**So that's about it. Hoped you liked it.**

**:)**


End file.
